


Another Chance

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Background Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper - Freeform, F/M, Prompt Fill, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Margaret Hooper, a descendant of Molly Hooper, meets John Harrison, a descendant of Sherlock Holmes.But is there more to it?





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake gave me -- "This is not new, it only feels like it."
> 
> Apologies for this being a day late.

Every night during her time at the Academy, Lt. Margaret Hooper dreamt of making love with the man with kaleidoscope eyes and a head of black curls. Every morning, she woke up a body aching for release and a heart full of longing. She didn’t recognize the man, she certainly didn’t know him, yet her body seemed to know him quite well.

There were never any words between them in her dreams, just a passion like she had never known in her waking hours. Then, just before she graduated, the dreams changed. The man called her Molly, a nickname she hadn’t used since childhood.

She called him Sherlock.

That name certainly rang a bell. Back in the 21st Century, there’d been a famous detective named Sherlock Holmes. And, as Margaret belatedly remembered, she had been named for one of her ancestors – Molly Hooper. A vaguely remembered detail fluttered in her mind. _Molly and Sherlock knew each other._

Since she couldn’t remember more than that, she called her mother, who had an interest in family lore and told her that Molly and Sherlock had been engaged and deeply in love but he’d died suddenly just before the wedding.

Margaret nearly fell out of her chair when she heard that. _Well, that certainly explains the dreams. My subconscious must have decided to give them a happier ending, or something._

The dreams stopped after that and Margaret had to admit that she missed them. None of her boyfriends could ever compare to Sherlock. Even her fiancé, Tom, couldn’t rouse the passion that Sherlock had, which is why she ended up calling off the wedding. She would rather be single than settle for anything less.

A few days after she started working at the Kelvin Memorial Archive, she was introduced to Cmdr. John Harrison. When the man turned to look at her, all she could do was stare. He was the spitting image of Sherlock Holmes from her dreams, except his hair was straight and his eyes didn’t even have a hint of a smile, while Sherlock’s had always been laughing. She distantly heard the sound of a mug smashing on the tile floor and some small part of her brain told her it was hers but she didn’t care, her full focus was on the man in front of her.

For his part, John stared at her coldly, as if he was offended by her intrusion, then something in his gaze changed. He took in her uniform, which showed off her admittedly meager curves to their best advantage, his gaze turning heated and making him look more like Sherlock.

Margaret mentally shook herself. _So he looks a little like him, so what?_ Still, she couldn’t help meeting his eyes and wondering if John was even half as good as his lookalike.

John looked down at the floor, breaking whatever hold he had on her. Margaret followed his eyes to the floor then she crouched down and started picking up the pieces of the shattered coffee cup.

“Allow me,” John said, his voice the same deep timbre from her dreams.

Margaret shivered but she let him help. At one point, both of them reached for the same shard and the hands brushed together. The spark between them was nearly visible and she instinctively snatched her hand back.

John chuckled. “There is no denying it now,” he murmured, his voice even lower, almost like the growl of a jaguar. “The attraction between us is strong, is it not?”

She quickly stood up. “I, um, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He rose gracefully, smirking. “Don’t you? Your pupils are dilated.” He took her wrist in his large hand. “Your pulse is elevated. Your breathing is heavier and I’m sure that if your uniform were made out of a thinner material, I’d be able to see your hardened nipples.” Instinctively, she raised her free hand to slap him but he grabbed it too, grinning. “In short, Lieutenant, you are attracted to me.”

She stared into his impossible eyes and did the only thing she could think of. Standing on her tiptoes, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Margaret woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through her curtains and a man’s arm wrapped around her waist. Smiling softly, she then turned to face him. John gazed at her, bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

“‘Morning, John,” she murmured before kissing him softly. “Mmm, there’s something lovely about starting a new relationship with waking up together, don’t you think?”

John was silent for a moment then he murmured, “This isn’t new, it only feels like it.”

She stared at him. “What? John, we just met yesterday.”

He took a deep breath. “As John Harrison and Margaret Hooper, yes, we only met yesterday. But as Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper,” he ignored her startled gasp, “we have known each other for a very long time.”

“I … I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said quietly.

John chuckled. “You are a terrible liar. I knew as soon as we met that you also have had dreams about us, doing just what we did last night, over and over.”

“They’re just dreams…” Her protest sounded weak even to her own ears.

“I believe they are much more than that.”

“Like what?”

“Memories.”

She stared at him. “That can’t be…”

“Why not? Many cultures believe in reincarnation.”

“It’s just too … weird.”

“How else would you explain our immediate attraction?”

She smiled a bit. “You’re the handsomest man I’ve ever met?”

John chuckled. “Thank you, but you know what’s between us is more than simple attraction. I knew who you were the moment I saw you – Molly Hooper reborn and, more importantly, _mine_.”

Margaret raised an eyebrow, grinning. “I guess it’s a good thing I like it when a man is a bit possessive. I’m not entirely convinced we are Sherlock and Molly reincarnated. I want to know that if I choose you, it’s because you’re my choice and not because it’s what two people chose over two hundred years ago.”

“Fair enough,” he murmured then he gently pulled her into his arms. “I promise to let you decide, but I also promise I will do my best to convince you that I am the right man for you.”

Margaret wrapped her arms around him, murmuring, “I would expect nothing less.”


End file.
